Paparazzi
by Tamouri
Summary: What do I get for saving someone from getting brutally gangbanged? I get fired, punched in the face, and a pizza in my washer machine. But I did get to meet Roxas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Kingdom Hearts**

_Dammit, what should I do?_ I thought frantically. Roxas screamed. A deep voice laughed and the sound of a smack resounded through the alley. I looked back into the small space from where I was hiding behind a trashcan.

I can't just let these guys have their way with poor Roxas. But, then again, I can't make contact…Will I risk my job to save him? I panicked more as Roxas yelled again. Oh fuck the job. I ran into the alley that the scream came from.

There were five men huddled around the small blonde's body. I grabbed my chakram charms from my necklace and pressed the button on the handle. They grew to fit my hands perfectly. I slowed to a walk.

"Hey fellas. Whatcha got there?" I asked casually. They all turned towards me at once. Roxas looked at me fearfully from around their bulky bodies.

"Fuck off dumbass we're busy" The largest one said gruffly. My hands tightened on my chakrams as he pulled down his zipper.

"That's nice and all but I need that kid there." A few of the guys holding Roxas down glared at me. One of them flipped me the bird. "But on some real stuff here, he's mine and I'd like him back." The big guy looked up and glared at me.

"I said _fuck off_!" He nodded at one of his friends. The guy let go of Roxas and ran at me while pulling out a knife. I easily sidestepped him.

The man snarled and ran at me again, aiming for my gut. I rolled my eyes and poked him on the side of his neck when he ran past me again. He immediately collapsed.

I smirked and span my chakrams threateningly. Two more guys came running at me. They both collapsed at my feet after one go. Three down, two to go.

The last guy had a gun. And he wasn't an idiot; he was still stupid, just not an idiot. He shot twice and I deflected them with my chakrams. I sent my right chakram spinning into the guy's arm. It passed through cleanly and came back to my awaiting hand.

The arm fell to the ground with a sickeningly squishy sound. He screamed and grabbed his empty shoulder. "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" He screamed at me.

"I did ask nicely. Just give me the kid" I said coolly. Suddenly the guy fell down, most likely from blood loss. "And then there was one" The boss man looked from me to his fallen comrade, and ran. Jeez, didn't even put his dick back in his pants.

I stepped over the unconscious bodies over to Roxas to check the damage. He was unconscious and his pants were ripped beyond repair. Well, other than a few bruises he's okay. Physically anyway.

I gingerly picked up the blonde and put my jacket over his uncovered privates. I looked at my motorcycle idling by the curb. Dammit. At least it's only a few blocks to my place.

This is going against everything I learned at my job. I smiled bitterly. At least I got some good shots. The story will be plastered on the covers of every major tabloid. I'd really hate for this one to get out though. I looked at Roxas's sleeping face and felt my face soften.

Why would anyone hurt such an innocent looking person? I walked up the front steps to my building about ten minutes later. The doorman freaked.

"Oh my god! Is he okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance? What happened??" I smiled.

"Keep your pants on Herb, I'll tell you in the morning ok?" He gave me another Look, but let me go.

Only one person got on the elevator on my way to my floor. The old lady stared at Roxas. She looked about to ask a million questions but her floor came before she could. The rest of the ride was just me and Roxas. Though, I had a time trying to get my keys from my pocket with him in my arms.

Finally in my loft with Roxas safe, I managed to do some thinking. I debated giving him a bath. He'd need it, but if he wakes up…I have no idea how he'll react. Whatever, he needs it. I sat him on the toilet in my bathroom while I ran some hot water.

"I haven't run a bath in a while" I said distractedly, adding bubbles. Once the bath was to my liking, I turned to the unconscious boy on my toilet. My jacket fell off on the couch so he was only wearing his button down shirt and ruined pants.

I gently undid the buttons on the shirt and slid it down his arms, trying not to wake him. The pants were easier; I only had to rip a little before they fell off.

Gingerly, I lowered his naked body into the sudsy water. He twitched a little but still didn't wake up. "You sure are a heavy sleeper" I said quietly.

Despite the obvious good intentions, I felt awkward. "Leave it to Roxas to make me feel like a pedo. You're lucky I'm such a good person. Anyone else would've left you there." And it was true. No one bats an eyelash at the rapes that happen in the alleys of downtown Twilight Town.

I decided to just let him soak in the water. It was awkward enough already, I won't add to it by touching him when I don't have to. Though I kept my hand on his back so he wouldn't fall under the water.

After a couple minutes, Roxas started to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly. When he saw me, his breathing sped up and he scooted towards the other end of the tub.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Where did those guys go? What-" I held up my hand for him to stop.

"Calm down Roxas. Jeez. I'm Axel. Got it memorized? I just saved you from those bastards. Most of them are probably still unconscious. I'm just helping you out, man" I smiled at him soothingly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you really asking me that?" I asked incredulously. After a moment he blush with an 'oh yea' kind of look on his face.

"Thanks…I guess." I smiled at him again. "Could you, um, leave?" He was obviously uncomfortable. It was absolutely adorable.

"Yea. Sure thing. There's some clothes in the bottom drawer." I left and shut the door quietly behind me.

_This shouldn't be happening. _I thought as I walked into the kitchen. I just broke about thirty rules that I vowed to follow when I was hired. Most paparazzi hardly even _talk_ to their jobs, let alone take them to their house.

Yes, I'm a paparazzi. Roxas is my subject, since I always take great shots of him. My boss makes me do all Roxas pieces. Basically, I've caused every article about him for the last three years.

Before I start thinking about tomorrow, dinner has to be made. I normally make enough food to feed a small army (as my friends say), so feeding Roxas wasn't much of a hassle. We sat on my futon, eating tacos and watching TV. It would almost seem like we were friends if you don't count the rather awkward air.

After I finished my fifth taco-and Roxas barely finished his second- I decided it was time to make conversation.

"Soo…Do you feel a little better now?" I know it's a stupid question but we have to start somewhere, right?

"Yea. Thanks" he mumbled.

"Aw come on, Roxas, give me more to work with than two syllables!" He looked at me with a mildly confused look on his face. "I _know_ you realize how awkward this is" Ah, and he blushes. I think we may be getting somewhere.

"Well, I don't know what to say." He said quietly.

"I'm a photographer, twenty-two years old, and I enjoy saving helpless blonde boys." He blushed faintly. "Now you go"

"I don't have a job. I'm nineteen, and um, I like…tacos." Naturally, the blush got more pronounced. Despite it, though, we managed to keep talking for a few hours without it getting as awkward as before.

"But then the sandwich _exploded_ and-" Roxas yawned hugely. "Oh, well then. That's a story for another time."

"Why? I wanna hear the rest" he said sleepily.

"Nope. Bedtime for Roxie. Since I only have one bed, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on this here futon." I pushed him towards my room.

"G'night Axel" He threw a wave over his shoulder before he disappeared into my bedroom.

"Night, Roxie." I took off my clothes, leving me in my boxers, before pushing the futon into bed form.

With the dark of night, the thoughts in my head became a lot clearer. The consequences of my actions were starting to surface. But, instead of dwelling on that stuff tonight, I decided to deal with it in the morning.


End file.
